


Loyal To The End

by Kalua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, Sad, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Juliet and Growley have waited for their Master to return for a long time. Other demons bring them food, but Master doesn't come to see them. So they need to find Master.





	Loyal To The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just had random Crowley feels, so... Have the poor hellpuppies missing him.

Juliet paced back and forth. Where was Master? He’d never been gone for so long. Was he coming back? Master always came back, so he would this time, too, right?

She stopped when she heard a noise. Master? Even Growley lifted his head, and he had barely moved since Master had left. He missed Master too much. Their pack used to be three hounds, but one day, Fenrir didn’t come back. Growley had barely left Master’s side since then. And never for so long.

But Master didn’t come. Growley laid his head back on his paws while Juliet let out a quiet whimper. It was just another demon. And when she went to sniff him, he didn’t even smell like Master, at all. Before, every demon had smelled like Master. And Master had brought them their food himself. Her ears drooping, Juliet sat down. Why didn’t they smell like Master anymore?

The demon put some food down and left. Juliet stood back up, but she didn’t go to the food. She didn’t want food. She wanted Master back. And Growley ignored the food, too. He ignored everything. Even when Juliet walked over to him and licked his head, he barely moved one of his ears.

Juliet growled and looked at the door. They had to leave. If Master didn’t come to them, they had to go to Master. The place barely smelled like Master anymore, and Juliet didn’t want to stay until all of Master’s scent was gone.

So, she barked once at Growley, to make him stand up. He had to go, too. He couldn’t stay here. But he wanted to wait for Master. He still hoped Master would come back for him. But when Juliet barked again, he listened to her.

Now, Juliet went to the door. To get out, the door needed to be open. So she barked, as loudly as she could, and jumped up and down right in front of it. Growley came to her side and barked, too, but he didn’t jump.

They didn’t stop until a demon opened the door. Immediately, the hounds ran. Growley just knocked the demon down, and Juliet jumped over him before he could get back up. Now they could go find Master.

But the place was strange. It used to smell like Master everywhere, all the time, but now it didn’t. They needed Master’s scent to find him, so Juliet did her best to find it. It took a moment, but finally, she found it. It was faint, but she could follow it. She barked to get Growley’s attention, then she followed it outside.

 

There, she almost lost the trail because everything smelled different from inside. Behind them, demons were calling for Growley and Juliet, but they didn’t listen. They had never listened to anyone but Master.

Juliet found the trail again, so now they could follow it. A normal dog couldn’t because it skipped places all the time, but hellhounds were made to follow their masters. They knew where the trail would pick up again, and they could be there as quickly as demons could.

There were other scents, too, later on. Juliet recognized them. Two were the humans Master sometimes talked to, and their angel. And one was the other angel who wanted to be Master’s master. But Master didn’t let him, and after a while, Master had become the angel’s master. When Growley noticed that angel, he growled. Neither of them liked him.

None of the people who belonged to the other scents were there, though. Master wasn’t there, either, but the smell was fresher than back in the room. Not much, but it meant they were getting closer. Growley could smell it, too, and his tail started wagging. For the first time since Master had left. But now, they’d be with Master again soon, and Growley would wag his tail again often!

Then, the trail ended. It didn’t just skip places like usual, that’d be different, it just ended. Juliet tilted her head. Trails didn’t just end. Not without someone being there. So Master had to be here. But where?

Confused, she started digging. Maybe Master was under the earth. Then they’d just have to dig him out. But Growley didn’t help, he was confused, too. So Juliet hat to dig all on her own. Every now and then, she whined, so maybe Master would hear her. If he did, he would call out to her, and then they could find him.

But he didn’t call for them. Juliet stopped when she noticed her paw was bleeding. She’d lost a claw. But still no sign of Master. No scent, no sound, nothing. Growley looked at her, waiting for her to find Master. But she couldn’t find him.

Together, the two hellhounds lifted their heads and started a deep, long howl.

Master was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the names, well, Juliet is obvious as the canon name. Growley was given to the Hound by Mark Sheppard, and Fenrir is what I randomly called the hound when he first appeared. So for the sake of the story, Growley is the big one we see first, Juliet is smaller but the "alpha" of the hounds, and Fenrir is the one Sam used for the trials.


End file.
